


Drivers at Disney

by Paige31460



Series: Drivers at Disney [1]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige31460/pseuds/Paige31460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story that started it all.</p><p>Dale Jr, Carl, Kevin, DJ, Kasey, Elliott, Tony, and Michael go the most magical place on earth. Unsurpsingly, part of this group causes havoc at the parks and everywhere else. </p><p>Will Tony and Carl get along? Will DJ go nuts? Is Michael really crazy? And what's with Kasey and "It's a Small World"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> This was the first "Drivers at Disney" story I ever wrote. It was also started years ago (I do have it completed). My writing has changed since then. It's still pretty funny. Also, the chapters are pretty short. I don't typically do that anymore. Back then I did.
> 
> Also, a big warning, I would not recommend eating or drinking while reading.

Since when do we do what Michael wants to do?" Tony asked. 

"He just wanted to go by car," Dale Jr. said, "Now are you gonna help me or not? I'll make you help Carl." 

Tony helped Junior and Michael load the van. 

The other guys wanted to fly, but Michael, who hadn't said a word during the planning of the trip, wanted to drive. Kasey and Carl sided with him. They finally agreed to the arrangement since Michael wanted to help in planning.

********************

"Okay. Who's sitting where?" Dale asked. 

"I'm thinking' we keep Carl as far away from Smoke as we can. It'd stink if they killed each other. Then again maybe not," Kasey said. 

"That ain't nice Teammate," Elliott said. 

"Whatever. And Elliott, don't call me Teammate any more." 

"See what I had to deal with. Now I deal with Michael including him being my boss," Dale said. 

"Bummer," Kevin said. 

"That stinks," Carl added.

********************

"Which idiot invited Eddie along?" Tony asked. 

"I did. And his name's Carl Tony," Jr. said. 

"You did? He almost cut your hand off at Michigan last year and you invited him to Disney World?" 

"What are you guys talking about?" Michael asked. 

"Let's go!" Elliott said. 

Jr. put the last suitcase in the trunk and closed the doors. "I'm with Sadler," he said, "I'm ready to go." 

Dale climbed into the driver's seat. Michael climbed into the passenger. Tony, Elliott, and Kasey crawled into the last row of seats in the back. Carl, Kevin, and Jr. were in the row between the two groups.

"Now everyone buckle up. Tony, Carl, no killing each other. The rest of you behave, all of you behave," Dale said. 

"Yes Dad," Tony said, sarcastically, getting snickers from Elliott and Kasey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinnertime and Elliott and Tony sing a duet (that's ruined by someone else).

"I'm hungry," Tony said. 

"I agree with him," Elliott said. 

"You're always hungry Smoke," Kevin said. 

"He's a growing boy," Michael said. 

"Yeah but it's not the growing I want." 

"It's your waist. Not your height," Jr. said. 

"Right." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Carl asked. 

"Tony's waist," Michael blurted out. 

"What? Why him?" 

"Because we're teasin' him," Elliott said. 

"Who wants supper?" Dale asked. 

"Heck yes!" All of the guys yelled. 

"McDonald's?" 

"Who cares where we eat? As long as we're eating food," Kasey said.

********************

"Look, I'm a walrus," Michael said. He had straws in his nose. 

"Me too," Kasey said. He also had straws in his nose. 

"Gross. We're tryin' to eat here," Elliott said. 

Tony was the quietest. All he was worried about was eating his Big Mac, Fries, and shake.

********************

"Can I drive?" Tony asked. 

"Can I ride shotgun?" Elliott asked. 

"Go ahead," Dale said, tossing the keys to Tony. 

"Yay! We can listen to real music," Elliott said. 

********************

"Elliott, when I said good music I didn't mean listening to Kelly Clarkson over and over," Tony said. 

"But I like 'Walk Away'," Elliott said. 

"I don't care. Play the Diamond Rio CD I brought." 

"Alright." Elliott popped the CD in. He switched to "Beautiful Mess". 

"Going out my mind these days," Tony sang. 

"Like I'm walkin' around in a haze," Elliott sang. 

"I can't think straight." 

"I can't concentrate." 

"And I need to shave." 

"I go to work and I look tired."

"The boss man said son you're gonna get fired." 

"This ain't your style." 

"And behind my coffee cup, I just smile." 

The harmony between the two was interrupted by Michael. "What a beautiful mess. What a beautiful mess I'm in. Spendin' all my time with you. There's nothing else I'd rather do. What a sweet addiction that I’m caught up in..." 

"Michael!" Tony scolded. Michael responding by howling. 

"MICHEAL!" Dale scolded. Michael went back to sleep. "Well, we finally heard DJ yell and we've got blackmail on Mikey. This is turning out to be a good ride after all," Elliott said. 

"Oh yeah," Tony said. 

He stopped at a stoplight and Carl, who wasn't wearing his seatbelt, fell onto the van floor. "Carl, get up and buckle up," Kevin said. 

"Now it's perfect," Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More driving and the group finally arrives at Disney World

"Can we stop Smoke? Please? I have to pee," Elliott said. 

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at the gas gauge. It was nearing empty. "Okay Elliott, don't pee on yourself," Tony said. 

"Gross." 

"Shut up Flipper." 

"Look who's talking Big Boy." 

"Smoke, bathroom. Elliott. Need. Potty." 

"Alright. Alright. Guys, bathroom break. Now." 

The ones that had been sleeping groaned as they unbuckled their seatbelts and stumbled out of the van. 

While the others tried waking up, Elliott ran into the gas station, almost slipping into a puddle and run over by a car.

********************

"Who's next? I'm sleeping," Tony said. 

"Me!" Michael said. 

"Okay," Tony tossed the keys to Michael. 

"Dale, shotgun?" he asked. 

"Sure," Dale replied.

********************

"A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no..." Michael sang. 

"Please Michael. Let the other guys sleep," Dale said. 

"Okay."

********************

"I'm hungry. Hey Mikey, can you find us a McDonald's for breakfast. They have the best..." Tony said. 

"Smoke, can we eat somewhere other than McDonald's? I don't want that again," Carl said. 

"I don't care where we eat," Dale said. 

"I want to eat where Smoke wants to eat," Elliott said. 

"McDonald's say 'aye'," Michael said. 

All of the guys, but Carl, said "aye." 

"McDonald's it is," Michael said.

********************

"Can I drive?" Carl asked, "And I want Kasey up front with me."

********************

"We're almost there," Dale yelled to the backseat occupants. 

It had been a few hours since they last stopped and Carl handed the wheel to Dale. Elliott was sitting next to Dale shaking with excitement. 

"I see the gates," Jr. said. 

"Yay! We're almost there," Kevin said. 

They drove through the gates. 

"Woohoo! We made it here alive!" Michael yelled, trying to stand up, but smacked his head on the ceiling.

********************

"Wow! I had a power ranger action figure," Kasey said. 

"Thriller? That was an awesome album," Kevin said 

"Nice clothes," Elliott said. 

"You'd think that Elliott," Tony said. 

"I want to steal something," Carl said. 

Dale and Jr. were checking in while Kasey, Michael, Elliott, Tony, Carl, and Kevin looked at the memorabilia. 

While the five looked, Michael went missing. They found him in a room with comfy chairs, watching classic Disney cartoons. By the time Dale and Junior came back with their information, the six drivers were all watching cartoons. 

"These guys never grew up," Dale said. 

"No kiddin'," Jr. said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooms are chosen, the guys spend their first night at the resort, Tony plays a morning prank, and the (back in this universe) single drivers try to pick up chicks on the bus.

"Pick a room," Dale said. He held out eight room keys- four for both room 408 and room 409. 

"I want 408!" Elliott yelled. 

"We want 409!" Carl and Kasey said. 

"I want 408. It's not in his room," Tony said, pointing to Carl. 

"I want 409," Michael said. 

"I guess 409," Kevin said. 

"I guess I'm with you, Elliott, and Tony," Junior said to Dale. 

"I guess so."

********************

Tony put his bag down and laid on thee bed. "Wake me up at dinner," he said, closing his eyes. 

"Let's not," Elliott said. 

"We're going to the pool," Kasey said, poking his head in their room. 

"Pool?" 

Tony bolted off the bed and dug in his suitcase for his swimsuit. The group laughed.

********************

"Doesn't Tony realize it would be better for him, us, and everyone else if he would not have a belly flop contest? He wins all the time," Kevin said. 

"Then why don't you let DeLana fatten you up a little?" Tony teased. 

"No thanks." 

Elliott snickered.

********************

"Meatball sub. Better in Florida," Elliott said, biting into the sandwich. 

"I agree. These are awesome," Tony said. 

"I second that," Carl said. 

"I wish I had gotten one but I saw the pizza and I couldn't help but get it," Dale said. 

"I'll give you a bite," Elliott said. 

"Sure." 

Elliott let Dale have a bite of the sandwich. "Mmm. Good." 

"So Animal Kingdom. Then MGM Studios?" Kevin asked, sipping his Coke. 

"Right," Kasey said. 

********************

"Stupid Michael. Can't even close the door to our room," Tony muttered. 

He snuck in on his stomach. Michael was still in the bed, Kasey was in the bathroom, and his targets, Kevin and Carl, were both still sleeping. Tony rubbed his hands together and smiled his evil smile. He picked up the pillow he had dragged into the room with him and snuck over to Kevin and Carl's bed. 

"Tony, Tony," Kasey whispered. 

"Shhhh," Tony said and pointed to the pillow. Kasey smiled and did a thumbs up. 

"Time to wake up!" Tony said, hitting Kevin and Carl with the pillow. Kevin and Carl woke up. 

"I surrender!" Carl yelled. 

Michael woke up screaming. Dale, Elliott, and Junior. were at the door laughing and Kasey was on the floor laughing. 

Michael tried to get out of bed, but fell down.

********************

"That was some stunt you pulled. I've been Stewart'd," Kevin said. 

"It was too funny," Junior said. 

"Thank you," Tony said. 

Elliott came to the table. "What are you doing eating a sandwich for breakfast?" Dale asked. 

"It was in the little cabinet area with all the baked goods, like that chocolate donut Smoke has. I'd never eat a sandwich for breakfast at home," Elliott said. 

"What?" Carl asked. 

"Don't worry. We've been teammates since August of '06 and sometimes I can't understand him. Scott, Erin, and I agreed that after Ray, Elliott he's the second hardest to understand when he talks," Kasey said. 

"I like ice cream," Michael said. Tony hit Michael in the back of the head.

********************

"Animal Kingdom bus. Animal Kingdom bus. Animal Kingdom bus," The guys chanted. 

An Animal Kingdom bus came. 

"WOO HOO! WE GET TO SIT!" Michael yelled. They boarded the bus.

********************

"Chick over there. A pair of chicks," Tony said. 

"Oh yeah. They're hot," Elliott said. 

"I agree," Junior added. 

"Can I look?" Kevin asked. 

"Of course," Kasey said. 

"I see another girl," Michael said. 

"That's a man Michael," Tony said. 

"Hello ladies," Carl said, sitting next to one of the girls. 

"Hello," one of the girls said. 

"So what kind of girls like you two travel alone?" 

"When our husbands give us a trip to go anywhere we want and they take care of the kids," the second girl said. 

On the other side, the guys were laughing. "Hey. You guys looked at them too," Dale said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drivers explore Animal Kingdom's Dinoland U.S.A where Michael has a "frightening" encounter and Carl and Tony argue on a spinning coaster

"We are in. Where are we going first?" Kasey asked. 

"I wanna ride the carrousel," Michael whined. 

"That's in Magic Kingdom," Kevin said. 

"Let's go to Dinoland," Carl suggested, "Dinosaur! is open. We could ride that. Then we could ride Primeval Whirl and Triceratops Spin. Then we can go to Asia. And later, Africa" 

"Cool," Tony said, "Africa without malaria." 

"What's malaria?" Michael asked. Everyone sighed.

********************

"DON'T LET HIM EAT ME!!!!!" Michael screamed on the ride. 

He wrapped his arms around Kasey, who was already scared of Michael because the night before. He had put his arm across his chest. 

Tony, who was trying to aggravate the situation, touched Michael on the shoulder. 

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!!!" Michael screamed, "HELP ME KASEY! HELP ME BUFFY! HELP ME MOMMY!!!!!" 

Tony and Kevin sat in the second row and laughed.

********************

When they got off the ride, Michael was still holding on to Kasey for dear life. 

"Michael, let go of Kasey. There are no dinosaurs after you," Dale said. 

In the gift shop, Elliott had to tease Michael. "Lookie. It's a toy dinosaur," he said, holding up a toy dinosaur that looked just like the one on the ride. 

"A DINOSAUR! AHHHHHHH!" Michael screamed and ran out of the gift shop. 

"Bet he went to the Boneyard," Junior. said to Dale. 

"Let's go find him," Dale said. 

They found Michael at the Boneyard, digging. 

"Let's ride Primeval Whirl and Triceratops Spin. Maybe he'll calm down enough to ride Expedition: Everest and Kali River Rapids," Junior. said.

********************

"Weeeee!" Michael yelled happily. 

"At least he calmed down," Tony said. 

"And now you're crushing me. Move you fat butt," Carl said. 

"Are you calling me fat?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah. Scoot over." 

"I can't. That's as far as I can go. Any further and I'll be crushing my left side even more." 

"Then you need to trim that waist of yours and go on a diet." 

"Would you two quit arguing? I knew we shouldn't have put Carl with him," Kevin said.

********************

"I'm a big kid now," Michael said as they left Dinoland. 

"You ready to ride Kali River Rapids?" Elliott said. 

"And Expedition: Everest," Junior. added. 

"And see a yeti," Tony added. 

Michael gulped. "A yeti?"


End file.
